1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a retractable platform that is connectable to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable platform that includes a wireless or non-mechanical electrical interface that allows electrical communication to be established with an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The demand for electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, palm computers, mobile telephones and digital music players, continues to expand due to a number of factors. For example, these electronic devices are often in demand because they are portable, affordable and are usable in a wide variety of situations. For instance, a laptop computer is generally portable and it can be connected to a network or communication system from a wide variety of places to send and/or receive information and data. In particular, a conventional laptop computer can be configured to be connected to a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), wireless communication network, telephone network or the Internet from practically any location. Thus, conventional laptop computers allow users to conduct business or other activities at remote or mobile locations, often with performance comparable to desktop workstations. Also, the prices of electronic devices such as laptop computers continue to decline, which makes these devices more readily available to a wide variety of users.
Conventional laptop computers often include one or more slots or sockets that are configured to receive expansion cards. These expansion cards can significantly increase the capabilities of the computer by providing added features and/or capabilities. For instance, known expansion cards are often configured to function as memory cards, communication cards, network interface cards, sound cards, modems, or other devices supplying add-on functionality. Significantly, these expansion cards allow the user to customize the features and capabilities of the computer as desired by the user. Advantageously, these expansion cards are often configured according to guidelines or standards that are known in the industry to promote compatibility and interchangeability. For example, many expansion cards are constructed according to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) guidelines or standards. PCMCIA develops and promulgates standards for the physical design, dimensions, and electrical interface of expansion devices such as expansion cards. Expansion cards that comply with the PCMCIA standards are common referred to as xe2x80x9cPC cards.xe2x80x9d For example, the PCMCIA guidelines set forth specific standards for Type I PC cards, Type II PC cards and Type III PC cards. Each of these PC card types has a length of 85.6 mm and a width of 54.0 mm, but the height varies according to the type of card. For example, a Type I PC cards has a height up to 3.3 mm, a type II PC card has a height up to 5.0 mm, and a Type III PC card has a height up to 10.5 mm.
These known PC cards can combine several of these features on a single card to provide added functionality, and these types of cards are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccombination cardsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccombo cards.xe2x80x9d For example, a combination card may combine modem and network interface functionality so that a user can use the same card to connect to a LAN, WAN or the Internet. These combination cards may allow the user to perform these additional features or capabilities simultaneously or independently.
PC cards have become very popular because of their relatively small size, interchangeability, and capability. The industry has also developed a new generation of expansion devices with an even smaller physical size or xe2x80x9cform factorxe2x80x9d than that of PC cards. The new expansion devices, or cards, are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccompact flashxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cminiature flashxe2x80x9d cards. A typical compact flash card has a length of 36 mm and a width of 43 mm, which requires about 1550 mm2 of space. In contrast, a PC card with a length of 86 mm and a width of 54 mm requires about 4644 mm2 of space, which is almost three times as much space as the compact flash card. Some examples of the devices developed for the new compact flash cards include modems, local area network cards, and memory cards that have a storage capacity of 40MB, or more.
In order to connect these expansion cards to communication systems and networks, a connector interface is provided. Conventional connector interfaces are generally rigid, protrude outwardly from the body of the expansion card, and protrude outwardly from the body of the electronic device. These protruding connector interfaces are often large, unwieldy, aesthetically unpleasing, and they make the electronic device difficult to move and transport. In addition, these connector interfaces are often bent, broken, knocked out of alignment or otherwise damaged because they can easily catch or strike foreign objects such as people, walls, doors, etc. In order to decrease the risk of damage to the connector interface, large support structures are often used to secure the connector interface to the housing of the expansion card. This large support structure requires a considerable amount of valuable space inside the body of the expansion card. Even with this large support structure, the connector interface is often damaged when it is accidentally bumped or moved. The repair and replacement of conventional connector interfaces and the associated support structure is often difficult and costly because the entire expansion card must often be replaced.
In order to alleviate these problems, the protruding connector interface should be removed before the electronic device is moved or transported. Additionally, the protruding connector interface should be removed before the electronic device is inserted into its carrying case. Disadvantageously, this requires additional time and resources to remove and reattach the connector interface each time the electronic device is moved or inserted into its carrying case. Additionally, the removable connector interface is often misplaced, lost or damaged when it is detached from the electronic device. Further, because the user often does not want to take the time and effort to remove the connector interface, the electronic device is often moved with the connector interface still attached to the electronic device and this frequently results in the connector interface being damaged or broken.
Another known connector interface uses a retraction system in which a retractable connector is slidably attached to an expansion card. The retractable connector is slidable between an extended position when it is desired to attach the expansion card to a communication system and a retracted position when the connector is stored within the expansion card. Thus, in the extended position, the retractable connector permits the expansion card to be electrically connected to a communication system or network. The retractable connector, however, cannot be connected to the communication system or network in the retracted position.
In greater detail, the known retractable connector uses a mechanical interface to permit electrical communication between the connector and the expansion card. For example, the retractable connector may use a mechanical interface such as a flexible circuit to electrically connect the connector to the expansion card. In particular, one end of the flexible circuit is attached to the connector and the other end is connected to the expansion card. The flexible circuit is typically connected to the retractable connector and the expansion card by zero insertion force (ZIF) connectors or soldering. Alternatively, the mechanical interface may include wire or pins that are physically connected to allow electrical communication between the retractable connector and the expansion card. This mechanical interface that allows electrical communication between the retractable connector and the expansion card is inherently subjected to stress, fatigue and wear caused by the movement of the slidable connector relative to the expansion card. Thus, the mechanical interface must be strong and sturdy to prevent these stresses and forces from interrupting or disturbing the electrical communication between the retractable connector and the expansion card. Additionally, it can be difficult to completely electrically isolate the retractable connector from the expansion card because the mechanical interface may allow extraneous or undesirable electrical communication between the retractable connector and the expansion card. Accordingly, if the mechanical interface is not well designed, it may be subject to breakage, wear, decreased performance, and intermittent or undesirable electrical communication.
A need therefore exists for an interface that allows electrical communication between a retractable platform and an electronic device such as a communication card or PC card.
One aspect of the present invention is a retractable platform that is removably connected to an electronic device such as a communication card. Preferably, the retractable platform is a modular component that is readily detachable from the communication card. Advantageously, this virtually eliminates breakage and it allows for easy repair and replacement of the retractable platform. In addition, the retractable platform is readily interchangeable and upgradable because of its modular design. This allows, for example, different types, sizes and kinds of retractable platforms to be utilized. Further, the retractable platform can be customized to provide the desired functions and/or capabilities, and it is readily connectable to one or more different types of electronic devices and/or communication cards.
Another aspect of the retractable platform is electronic circuitry and/or suitable electronic components located on or disposed within the retractable platform. For example, direct access arrangement (DAA) circuitry, which is used in modems, fax machines, PDAs, cellular telephones, etc., for interfacing with telephone systems may be disposed within the retractable platform. The electronic circuitry may also allow the retractable platform to be compatible or interchangeable with a variety of different electronic devices. Further, the electronic circuitry could be used to protect the electronic device from damage. For example, if the electronic device is a communication card, the circuitry could prevent damage associated with improperly coupling the retractable platform to a digital or PBX communication line. The retractable platform may also include circuitry that processes and/or conditions the incoming/outgoing line signals. Significantly, because the retractable platform is readily removable and replaceable from the communication card or electronic device, the circuitry and/or electronic components can be easily upgraded, replaced, repaired, interchanged, etc.
Still another aspect of the retractable platform is the electronic device and retractable platform do not require any physical or mechanical interface or connection to provide electrical communication between the retractable platform and communication card. That is, the retractable platform and the communication card are not electrically connected by the physical engagement or contact of wires or pins. In contrast, the retractable platform and communication card are electrically connected by a non-mechanical or wireless interface such as infrared (IR), inductive or capacitive coupling. Because there is no mechanical interface or connection that provides electrical communication between the retractable platform and the communication card, the retractable platform is readily removable.
Yet another aspect is the retractable platform and communication card are electrically isolated except for the wireless or non-mechanical interface. Advantageously, this wireless interface reduces the risk of electrical problems such as extraneous electrical connections, signals, interferences, short-circuiting, etc. Further, the wireless or non-mechanical interface may be configured such that electrical communication is only possible when the retractable platform is in a desired position or location. Preferably, the retractable platform is configured such that electrical communication with the communication card is only possible when the platform is in the extended position, and electrical communication is not possible when the platform is in the retracted position.
Another aspect of the retractable platform is the wireless or non-mechanical interface between the retractable platform and the electronic device allows the platform and corresponding device to have various desired configurations and orientations. For example, the wireless interface allows the retractable platform to be located at various angles and locations relative to the electronic device. The wireless connection may also have a smaller size and require less space within the electronic device, which saves valuable space in comparison to conventional retractable connectors. Advantageously, the smaller size of the wireless interface also provides more design options and configurations for the retractable platform and electronic device.
Significantly, the retractable platform is easy to manufacture, repair and replace because of its modular design. In particular, the retractable platform reduces manufacturing time and complexity because its modular design allows the platform to be simply connected and disconnected from the electronic device. The modular design also allows the retractable platform to be easily designed and produced. Further, the retractable platform is compatible with a wide variety of electrical or electronic devices.
A further aspect of the retractable platform is a compression spring that is used to assist in moving the retractable platform into an extended position and storing the platform in the retracted position. The compression spring is preferably located along one side of the retractable connector and the force provided by the compression spring is directed along one side of the retractable connector.
Another aspect of the retractable platform is it can be attached to any suitable electronic device, such as an expansion or communication card used. The communication card desirably complies with known standards such as the PCMCIA standards. Preferably, the retractable platform includes an interface that allows the electronic device, such as the expansion or communication card, to communicate with a communication network or system. More preferably, the retractable platform allows electrical communication between the communication system or network and the communication card via a wireless or non-mechanical interface.
Additional aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments that follows.